the butchers red knife
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: a girl is found murdered on her best friends grave and her other friend is missing, is this a jealousy issue, or is there someting more? and despite the bosses rules, rigsby and grace are still sneaking around the office, and other places. rated T
1. butcher baker, candlestick maker

**Disclaimer: I don't, and I never will own the mentalist, much to my disappointment**

**A/N I am working on two stories at the moment and am having issues on being bothered to do them and being too distracted. Updates may take a while depending on what mood I'm in, how nice I treat my teachers and how much homework they give me.**

The butchers red knife

Grace Van Pelt sat at her desk, googleing her name. She was waiting for Rigsby to finish his case reports, which were over a week old, so they could grab a bite to eat. She looked out the window, it was such a nice night, and she was tempted to go for a walk, but knew she had to wait. She started to zone out when she heard Lisbon's phone ringing, she quickly snapped back into consciousness. She heard Lisbon's shoes coming towards them, she groaned, she had the feeling that her and Wayne weren't going to get food tonight, Lisbon had a case.

'We have a case' she said 'everyone in here now, it's late and the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave'

Grace could tell Lisbon was tired, they all were, and they all had just gotten through a whole lot of paperwork. Everyone quickly and quietly assembled into the bullpen and Lisbon briefed them on the case.

'A 15 year old girl has been found dead on what is believed to be her friend's grave, gunshot wound to the head, died instantly, a picture was found on top of the body, come on, get coffee and lets go' she said

Grace stood up and went to the coffee machine, a case this late at night was stupid, and who went for walks at 10 anyway? The team piled into the SUV and drove off to the graveyard where the local PD was.

'Agent Lisbon' one of them acknowledged as they walked through to the body

The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles and was wearing a grey hoodie and light blue jeans with black and white converse. And as the police officer said, on top of the body was a picture, that you got from the movies, in the picture was the victim and two other girls. Under the picture was written butcher, Baker and candlestick maker, like out of the nursery rhyme.

'That shot would've killed her' Cho said as he examined the wound

'Clean through, she wouldn't have stood a chance' Lisbon added

'This cell phone was also found' he said handing them the bag of evidence.

'So, can we go?' Jane asked which earned him a glare from Lisbon.

'Yes, we can go Mr. insistent' she said beckoning her team

'Back to CBI?'

'Yes, to work, or in your case, sleep, everyone, drink coffee, it's going to be a late night'

Grace felt herself falling asleep as she stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, when Rigsby came up behind her and poked his index fingers into either side of her ribs, causing her to squeal and jump.

'Falling asleep there Grace?' he asked

'Just about, we shouldn't be doing this, here, you know Lisbon's rule, if she is going to ignore it, and we can't pull attention to it'

'I can't help it, you are too gorgeous to ignore' he said into her ear. She pulled away as the jug boiled.

'Easy tiger, now, do you want coffee?'

10 minutes later they sat in the bullpen reading Lillie's texts, there was the usual messages saying where are you, the usual bitchy texts and then the rather peculiar last few she ever sent.

'I'm feeling bad about Emily, can you meet me at her grave at 10.15 tonight, I really need someone' it read

'Who was it sent to?' Grace asked

'A girl named Baker' Jane said

'And how do you know it's a girl?' Lisbon asked

'She will be the girl out of the picture with Baker written under her' he explained, like it was the simplest thing in the world

Lisbon just rolled her eyes

'So assuming Baker is a girl, we need to find out who she is, and where she is, Grace, Rigsby, go back to the graveyard, Cho, keep processing evidence, Jane, make yourself useful somehow, I am going to find more about Baker, Cho, is there a last name in the phone?' Lisbon ordered

'Yes, Baker Harlow, I'm guessing around 15' he said

'Thanks' Lisbon said as she made herself coffee, this was going to be a long night.


	2. missing suspects and late nights

**Disclaimer: don't own it.... yet**

**A/N well, I have had an eventful last two days, I went driving, stood on a pin cushion (that hurt sooo much) and bent 3 of my fingers back in world war 3 (a new Zealand version of dodge ball) making it nearly impossible to type! And to top it all off, February is summer here in NZ and my room is upstairs so it is very hot all the time, Garr, all these factors have delayed my stories, so enjoy!**

Grace's mind kept slipping in and out, they words on her screen were blurring out of focus and she had to keep rubbing her eyes to bring them back to focus. Her computer beeped at her, letting her know she gotten the information she needed. They had hooked Lillie's phone up to computer and found out that Baker had taken the sea route to the cemetery. She opened up the map that had Baker's house marked on it, they had hacked into the school system, and marked out the route that Baker would have taken. She picked up the phone to call Lisbon to tell her the information that she had found out, but decided against it as she was telling the parents of Lillie the bad news, Grace couldn't think of anything worse than police coming to your door at 11 at night, because you know it usually isn't good news.

'What have you got there Grace?' Rigsby asked coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

'The route Baker would have taken, which has given an idea of her where a bouts so we can see how long it would take her and see if she saw anything'

'Have you checked Lillie's deleted messages?' he asked

'Um, no I don't think you can get to them' she said

'She has the same phone as my old one, you can get to them' he explained

'Ok, show me'

He extended his arms over her shoulders, like he was hugging her to reach the keys and type in the command, he easily reached the messages.

Grace opened one and exclaimed

'What time did the coroner put time of death at?' she asked

'Between 9.45 and 10.15, why?'

The last message was sent at 10.27, and she lives approximately 10 minutes from here, so why would she be here at 9.45 if she was to meet half an hour later, unless she was meeting someone else'

'What does it say?'

'Don't bother coming, to Baker'

'We need to get the phone printed' he said

'Ok, but look at some of the deleted messages, to someone called lolly, that isn't a name and it won't let me trace the number' she said

'Is she the one that Lillie was going to meet?'

'Looks like it'

'Better ring the boss, maybe Lillie talked to her parents about lolly, we need any answer we can get'

'Ok' she said.

She felt his arms retracting back up and resting on her shoulders again. He looked around quickly and kissed her on the cheek. He walked away and Grace smacked his arse.

'Bad boy' she whispered before Lisbon picked up.

'Van Pelt?' she said

'Hey boss' she said and filled her in on the details

Ok, I will ask about Lolly, or whatever you said, you and Rigsby can get the phone to the lab and go home, Jane and I will follow the route Baker took, and go ask her some questions in the morning'

'Ok, thanks boss, see you tomorrow'

'Bye Van Pelt'

She hung up the phone and walked over to Rigsby who was playing solitaire on his computer. She slipped her hands around his neck

'That doesn't look like work' she said

'I have nothing to do, I took the phone over, so we have no workable evidence until tomorrow'

'Lisbon says we can go home'

'That's good'

'Want to get something to eat like we originally planned?'

'Love to'

'Meet you at the car in 5'

'Sure thing'

She shut down her computer, grabbed her coat and bag and walked out to the car.

'Hey Grace' Rigsby said

'Hey, shall we go?'

'Yea, my car or yours?'

'I don't mind'

'Ok, shall we take mine?'

'Ok'

Grace got into Rigsby car and they headed for the nearest 24 hour bakery

'Want to know what's ironic?'

'What?'

'A girl named Baker is involved in our case, yet we are going to a bakery'

'I guess that is weird, but I still want my chocolate croissant'

'You and your chocolate, you are inseparable'

'Not entirely true'

'Do explain'

'If someone named Wayne Rigsby is in the question, hell I will through it all off a cliff'

'That's my girl' he smiled

They pulled up to the bakery and ordered their food, a chocolate croissant for Grace, and caramel and chocolate muffin for Rigsby. They went back to Rigsby's house to eat as it was getting too windy to sit by the park. They were laid out on his couch eating and talking about the football season when Grace's phone rang.

'Why do I get the idea that this isn't Lisbon asking me why my car is still there?' she groaned

'Because something in the case has come up?'

'Bingo, dammit, it is 11.15, I was planning on sleeping'

'Crime never sleeps'

'It should' she said grumbling and answering her phone.

'Van Pelt, what's up?' she said

'We have found Baker's cell phone, I pod and diary on the route you sent us, there is blood, not too much , but still blood is blood, and get this, the same picture found on Lillie's body is on Baker's diary' Lisbon said

'I am guessing you want me to come down?'

'Yea, and you aren't saying us, so are you not with Rigsby?'

'Umm, yea I am' she said embarrassed

'Ok, pass the message along and meet us at the wharf on the road you marked, I'm not sure of the name'

'Yea I can be there in 10' she said hanging up

'Come on, we are off' she said getting up

'Aw, I was just getting comfy' he said

'Come on' she said pulling him up

'Uh, I don't want to'

'You are on call, cases come first' she said

'Fine' he said getting his shoes on.

She grabbed her coat and house keys and went out to her car.

They pulled up to the jetty where Lisbon and the local PD stood.

'Van Pelt, Rigsby come on' Lisbon called

'So, the only sign of her is blood, a diary and a phone?' Grace said

'Seems so, Jane and I will take this back to CBI, we will process it tomorrow, I think we can all go now' she said

'Yea boss' they said walking back to the cars.

'I can't be bothered driving back to CBI to get my car' Grace grumbled to no one in particular

Jane, who was behind her heard

'Why, I have a solution for that problem' he said

'Do go on'

'Go to Rigsby's, as I told you a long time ago, I am sure he is an excellent lover'

'Jane! I am incredibly tired, besides, I don't have anything to wear tomorrow' she said, making the last part up to avoid the second part of his statement

'You keep a overnight bag in his closet, just in case, and seeing that you didn't answer my other part of my suggestion it tells he you agree that he _is _an excellent lover'

'Go away Jane, go annoy Lisbon' she said, too tired to deal with him

She got into the car and leant her head against the dashboard.

'What's up?' Rigsby asked as he got into the car

'Jane and I'm tired, not a good combination' she explained

'Your car is still at CBI, isn't it?'

'Yes'

'Here, stay at mine tonight, you aren't fit to drive' he offered

She smiled, either he had heard her and Jane talking, or had been planning on asking her anyway.

'Thanks, I'd love to' she said

'Then it's settled'

They drove back towards the more residential part of downtown Sacramento to Rigsby's apartment. Grace got into her old t-shirt and shorts and practically collapsed on his bed.

'Jeez, you really are tired, aren't you?'

'Mmhm' she muttered

'It's 12.15, no wonder'

He got no answer, Grace had fallen asleep.

'Night Grace' he said kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her. She instinctively pulled towards his warmth and snuggled in closer.

'Night Wayne' she whispered.

**A/N well, this was hard to type, I may take a small break for a bit until I can hold a cup, hmmm maybe might not play sport tomorrow... just an idea. Oh, and I just realised I have homework, that is not good, as I cannot write, hopefully the teacher will understand =]**


	3. not how it seems

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yes I know, I do own season one though, and viruses from watching it probably illegally online**

**A/N I have just accepted the fact I will never be able to go to Vegas, I just can't stop playing solitaire, I would bet and bet and lose all my money =[ on a more positive side, this chapter contains rigspelt fluff, =] enjoy**

Grace thought she was dreaming when she woke up to the sound of her phone, she wasn't a morning person, and looking at the clock by Rigsby's bed, she wanted to throw it at the wall, what could be so important at 6 am that Lisbon had to ring her?

'Van Pelt' she said groggily

'It's Lisbon, someone has called with a ransom demand for Baker, get down here as soon as you can' she said

'Yea boss, be there in an hour' she mumbled

'Good, hurry'

She turned to Rigsby who was still half asleep. She bent down and nipped his fingers

'Huh, what's happening?' he said startled

'Where up, come on, Lisbon will call you any minute' she said trying to get out of bed, but Rigsby had pulled her back down

'I think she is going alphabetical order, there is an advantage to having your name start with W' he said pulling her into kiss

'So' she said between kisses

_Kiss_

'We have Kimball'

_Kiss_

'And Patrick'

_Kiss_

'And then you'

_Kiss_

'That's enough time for me'

She rolled on top of him and slipped her hands up his shirt feeling his tense abdominal muscles rippling. He pulled his hands through her hair and down her sides to her waist, trying to pull her as close as he could, she kissed him hard and pushed her hands around his back, his hands slipped into her top and behind her back, creeping up her neck. As they were in mid kiss, Rigsby's phone went off. He still pinned Grace to him while he answered it. She traced the outline of his muscles with her index finger.

'Come on Grace, time to go' he said rolling over and pulling her up

'Don't wanna' she said

'Come on, I'm going to shower, you are welcome to join me' he said

That got her out of bed and practically racing to the bathroom.

The shower took a lot longer than either of them would have thought as Grace kept on distracting him and stealing kisses when he had his eyes closed. Finally an hour and 10 minutes later, they arrived at work, Rigsby an additional 10 minutes later, so the team, minus Jane, wouldn't know they spent the night.

'Sorry boss' Grace said as she came rushing into the bull pen 'You wouldn't believe the traffic at this time in the morning'

'Somehow I don't, where is Rigsby?' she said

'I don't know' she replied

'That's funny, how did you get into work this morning, your car was here when I got here' she said

Grace blushed 'I was at Rigsby's for the night' she admitted

'Where is he now?'

'Still coming, we didn't want to arouse suspicion around the rest of the office' she said

'Ok, we don't have much more time to spare, so we will have to start without him' she said

'Without who?' Rigsby asked as he came in

'Without you, but never mind, we received a ransom demand earlier this morning for $500,000, otherwise they will kill Baker, we can't get a tracking number or anything for the phone, it will most likely be a disposable cell phone, so dead end there, and Jane, you have that look on your face saying you have a plan, that is most likely dangerous and you don't want me to know, that you will carry out anyway, so please say it now, so I can tell you how stupid it is'

He smiled, knowing he had been caught out, yet still not minding.

'We get out $240 in 20 dollar bills, put it in the briefcase and then have monopoly money underneath, they get money, we get Baker, who will probably help out a lot' he explained

'I never thought I would say this, but that is actually a good idea' Lisbon said

'See, not everything I do is silly' he teased

'Don't push me' she said

He bowed humbly before walking back to his couch

'Ok, back to evidence, Van Pelt, Rigsby, you work the diary, Cho, keep working the cell phone, and the ransom call, Jane, you and I are going to bank, please don't make me regret this decision'

'Yes ma'am' he said

'Jane, you are walking on very thin ice, don't push your luck' she warned

They left without another word. Grace and Rigsby went into the evidence box to look through Baker's diary.

'Any dates that should defiantly be looked at, because I really don't want to look through pages of bitching and teen crushes, if you know what I mean' Rigsby said

Grace laughed

'The day Emily died, that is the 9-9-09, the last entry she wrote, and really anything in between, I will have a proper read through, as I can actually put up with this girly stuff' Grace said

'I never could handle teenage girls, my sister was enough'

'You poor baby'

They continued looking over the diary, until Rigsby came across the day Emily died.

'Grace, read this' he said

_9-9-09_

_I can hardly write, and I can't stop crying, nobody can believe it, but Emily did it, she committed suicide, her wrists were slit, and she had hit her head a lot, Lillie is over here at the moment, she was the one that found Emily, she is really distraught, she keep saying she needs to tell me something, I will see how this goes, oh god, my writing is terrible, I will write later._

'So, we know she did that, but that is rather interesting about Lillie being the last person to see her alive'

'Yea, look there is more to the entry, see'

_9-9-09. _

_I never thought I would be writing what I am writing, Lillie killed Emily! She said it was an accident, that Emily was coming at her with a knife, so she struck out, oh god, it's terrible. Emily sort of had been drifting away a lot, she so desperately wanted to be popular, like we aren't good enough or something, it's so awful! Lillie is terrified that everyone will know the truth, she is shaking, what do I do?_

'It doesn't say what Lillie did' Grace said disappointedly

'It's ok, let's ring the boss, we should go down to the high school, find out who the popular kids are, find out what they think'

'Ok, you ring the boss, I'm going to the car'

Grace walked out, she couldn't help but think of how weird it was that Lillie killed Emily, and then Lillie died 6 months later, that couldn't just be a weird coincidence, some random perp didn't just strike out, someone knew she was there, and that someone had to be whoever lolly was.

**A/N this chapter would've gotten up a lot quicker if it wasn't for the fact solitaire is on all my computers and my I pod, I annoyed my teacher again, and my cat kept on sitting on the keyboard, he is retarded, he is epic! =] read and review!**


	4. school girls and shoot offs

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, but I own this case moohahah!**

**A/N I keep sneezing, lol and my cat jumps up and runs away each time then comes slinking back in, I keep faking it koz it's funny to watch. I have some advice, don't paint your nails when typing and not let them dry properly koz then you get nail polish on your dads laptop, not good... read on!**

The high school was a 30 minute drive from CBI, and seeing it was 8.30, there was a lot of traffic on the road, they were crawling along, making the 30 minute drive a 45 minute one. Grace got bored and started to play eye spy, she had come up with a brilliant one she knew Rigsby would never get.

'I spy with my little eyes, something beginning with C' she said

'Car'

'No, that would be a silly one to do, as we are on the freeway'

'Ok, cat?'

'No, why would a cat be on the freeway, actually on second thought, don't answer that'

'Cop?'

'No'

'Centre?'

'No, give up?'

'No, cone?'

'No'

'Clue?'

'No'

'No, I mean can I have a clue?'

'Ok, it is up high'

'Crane?'

'No, give up now?'

Knowing he was defeated and he wouldn't get it, he gave up.

'Ok, what is it?'

'Cable, on the power lines' she said simply

'How was I meant to get that?'

'You weren't, I am the master at eye spy, ask anyone'

He muttered something inaudible before turning into the exit to the high school. Grace smiled, knowing she had won. They arrived at the high school where all the students were all filing into the auditorium, where they were to be told the rumours were true, that one of their fellow students was missing, and another dead. They met up with the rest of the team outside and filed in with the teachers. The whole attitude of the school was grim, apparently Lillie and Baker had both been a big part of the school. They stood to the side of the stage and listened to the principal saying how good Lillie was at athletics and how she was co-founder of the animal rights group at the school, he pleaded to the students that if they had any information what so ever to come forward. They left the auditorium to go to Baker's and Lillie's lockers, which were right next to each other.

Lisbon opened up Lillie's locker to find it completely empty except for a note written on a scrap of paper saying _au revior _Lisbon bagged this for evidence and took note of the empty locker as it was very unusual.

Grace opened up Baker's locker, and nothing was unusual, there was pictures of Lillie, herself and Emily, the same one on her diary and found on Lillie's body. There was a small box in the back that Grace opened to find a whole lot of notes. The one on the top fell out and fluttered to the ground, she picked it up and read it

_Baker? _Lillie had written

_Yea? _Baker had written back

_Em has been acting real strange lately, don't you think?_

_Yea, I was talking to her earlier, she was saying that Molly has been really nice to her, and wants to hang with her_

_Wait, popular Molly, the drama girl?_

_Yea, that is what Em said _

_She said something really strange to me the other day_

_What?_

_She said that Molly was so pretty and wanted to be pretty as well, she was so down on herself, I said that she was pretty, she was skinny and had pretty hair, most girls love dark brown hair, it's in, but she wasn't interested, she said she had wanted to die it blonde like Molly's._

_That is weird, she was never like that around us_

_Yea, I might go see her after school or something_

_Don't you have athletics?_

_Yea, true, I will go tomorrow, I'm real worried about her, she said that she was so ugly she wanted to die, to kill herself_

_OMG, real? That's like extreme!_

_I know! I have one question for you though_

_What?_

_This is on the back of your physics notes, and we can have people reading it, what are you going to do about that?_

_Get another, say I missed out, this is going in the notes box_

_Smart_

The note finished there. Grace turned it over and Baker had dated her work, it was the 8th of September, the day before Emily died. She bagged that and gave it to Lisbon. She looked along the row of lockers and a tall blonde girl stood there looking at them, before running off, Grace wondered what was up with the girl, but took no notice of it as they were heading back to CBI when suddenly Lisbon's phone rang

'Lisbon?' she said

Her expression changed to a much more serious one

'Be right there' she said hanging up before turning to the rest if the team

'The ransom demander just rang again, we are going to Baker's house, they recorded the message, we are going there now'

They got in the car and drove off to the address. The moment they arrived, Baker's mom came running out with the phone in hand.

'Hello Mrs Harlow, we came as fast as we could, may we hear the message?'

'Of course' she said playing it

'Hello, Mrs Harlow, we are getting impatient, where is our money? You have until 9 tonight to get it, then it's Baker go bye bye, we have warned you, we will have an operative under the wharf where your daughter was taken between 12 and 1 today, and don't bother getting the cops involved, or she dies' a man's gruff voice said before the click and the dial tone came on.

'Mr Jane, our consultant, has a plan, he will be the one to meet and hand over the money, he will explain the plan to you, and if you excuse me, I need to talk to my other agents' Lisbon said before walking off to Grace, Rigsby and Cho.

'Cho, I need you to go down to the wharf, see any trip spots where they could lie with a gun, Van Pelt, Rigsby, you go back to the high school and find out who Molly is, and talk to her, I will wait with Jane, and we will ask about Molly as well' she ordered

'Yes boss' they all said before parting their separate ways

They got back into the car and drove down towards the school, thankfully a lot quicker than before. They went to the front office and showed their badges to the secretary.

'We need a list of all girls named Molly in 10th grade' Rigsby said

'Do you have a warrant?' the secretary replied

Grace sighed, she had seen this coming

'We could get a warrant, but that involves annoying the judge, and delays our investigation, do you want Lillie's murder and Baker's disappearance solved now, or when the judge can get us a warrant?'

'I want it solved now by all means-' she said before she was cut off by Grace

'Then can we have the list'

'But I want it done legally'

'What is illegal that we are doing?'

'Don't you need a warrant to go through people's things?'

'You have watched too many crime shows, all we need to know is who she is, and you can get that for us, so you don't have any concerns'

'Very well then, there is only one Molly in 10th grade, she is in drama at the moment'

'Ok thanks' she said dragging Rigsby off

'Someone has no patience today' he teased

'6 hours sleep does that to you, come on, I have a feeling lolly is Molly'

'Why's that?'

'They rhyme, and Lillie and Molly combined can make lolly'

'Or Millie'

'Don't' she said

They walked into the drama department where they were rehearsing and Grace recognised the girl from the lockers as the main character, they lent against the wall to wait. The teacher called them to a stop at the end of the scene and came over to Grace and Rigsby

'Can I help you?' she asked

'We would like to talk to Molly and her friends' she said

'How long will this take?'

'Not very long, 5 minutes tops'

'Ok, it's just we are rehearsing our Shakespearian piece at the moment'

'Ok, we will keep that in mind'

'Molly' the teacher called and the blonde girl from the lockers looked up

'Yea?'

'Come over here would you? Bring Florence and Hanna as well'

The girls walked over to the CBI agents, not showing any emotion, except annoyance of being taken out of their favourite class.

'Hi, I'm agent Rigsby and this is agent Van Pelt, we would like to ask you some questions' Rigsby said

The girls nodded

'Um, can I have names?' he asked

'I'm Florence' the girl on the right said 'This is Molly and Hanna' she said pointing the girls alongside her.

'Ok, did you know Lillie?' Grace asked

Molly snorted, 'I knew of her, she killed Em'

'You don't know that, Molly' Hanna said

'You didn't know Em like I did, she wouldn't kill herself, she wasn't like that'

'Actually Molly, Emily did want to kill herself, she felt she wasn't pretty enough' Grace interrupted

'Says who?'

'It was mentioned that she wanted to kill herself in a note that was passed between Baker and Lillie'

'Of course Lillie would say that, she is covering up the truth'

'Ok, so, what do you know about Baker Harlow?'

'Nothing, she was a quiet girl' Florence said. Molly rolled her eyes

'God Flo, you can't tell the truth can you, she was involved in the murder too somehow, she knew the truth, but didn't say anything at all' Molly spat

'Um, ok, Molly, do you go by the nickname, lolly?' Grace asked

'Yea, why?'

'So, were you texting Lillie on the night of her murder?'

'No' she lied

'Florence, Hanna, you can go, we just need to talk to Molly a bit longer'

'Molly, your number was found in her phone, saved under lolly, you were going to meet her, did you see her or not?'

'No, I was watching TV at home'

'Can anyone clear that for you?'

'No'

'So how do we know?'

'I don't know, read my mind, see my thoughts, if you will excuse me, I have a play to rehearse' she said walking out before they had a chance to stop her.

'Well she is a charming girl who is a crap liar' Grace said as they walked out

Rigsby didn't answer as his phone rang

'Rigsby' he said

'It's Lisbon, have you talked to Molly?'

'Yea, she is hiding something'

'Great, we will get Jane onto her, but come to the wharf, we are giving the ransom over'

'Yea boss'

They drove to the wharf and sat behind a big tree about 20 metres away from it.

At 12 a car drove up and a man dressed in a black hoodie and jeans came out and sat under the wharf. Lisbon spoke into the transmitter to alert Jane to come down. Jane drove down in his own car and got out with his suitcase of money. He walked over and handed it over in exchange for an address.

He walked back off to his car, they saw the thug call someone on his phone and then go back to his car. They all ran off after Jane.

'Jane, did it work?' Lisbon asked

'I'm not sure, we have to hurry, if he sees the money is fake, he will call them to kill her or move her' he said hurriedly

'OK'

They got in their cars and drove to the address Jane had been given. They put on Kevlar's and got their guns at the ready.

'OPEN UP,WE HAVE GIVEN YOU WHAT YOU WANT HAND OVER THE GIRL!' Lisbon yelled

'Get the fuck away' someone called back

Lisbon bashed in the door and ran in followed by everyone else, guns pointed in all directions. The room was dark, but there was evidence someone was there. Then out of nowhere, a man with a gun stepped out.

'Your money was fake, we moved the girl, now you die!' he said in a Mexican accent.

'Sir, put the gun down' Lisbon said calmly

'No' he said running out the back, shooting as he went

'DUCK' Lisbon yelled

They dodged the bullets and continued to run after the man. he shot at Grace, which narrowly missed her, that was the last straw for Rigsby, he shot at the man, at the same time as Lisbon, killing him.

'Shit, he is dead' she said

'Better him than us, or someone on the street' Rigsby said reholstering his gun.

'True, we will call the paramedics, they can pick him up, I think we need to have another talk with Molly, Jane, you and I will do that, the rest of you, back to CBI'

Grace walked out shaking still from her near miss. Rigsby came up behind her and supported her as they walked along.

'Grace, how many times do you have to be shot at, I swear to god, it takes a good few years off my life span each time!' he said sternly

'Trust me, I don't do it on purpose' she said

'It's ok, come on, let's go, you can have a lie down, I will drive' he said

She stopped dead in her tracks, which surprised Rigsby

'Grace, what's wrong?' he asked

She turned around and kissed him full on the mouth, in front of Lisbon, Jane and Cho.

'Jeez' Lisbon said 'So much for no public displays of affection'

'Meh, let it pass, she nearly got shot, again, she isn't in the right state of mind, and you have to admit, they are cute together, he shot at him, because he shot at Grace, now that's commitment' Jane said

'Just get in the car' she said

She looked back over at Grace and Rigsby, and saw her crying in Rigsby's arms, Jane was right, she was scared, she made a mental reminder to dismiss them home as soon as she could.

**A/N This chapter was supposed to be ALOT shorter, like about 2 chapters, but I put it all together =] koz I can. I am having macaroni and cheese for tea, I am rather excited about this, I haven't had it in ages! I will hopefully get another chapter of red ivy high up tonight for those who follow it! =] **


	5. basement discoverys

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, I own crappy computers though.**

**A/N My braces are sore! They got tightened yesterday and it hurts like hell! NZ has had alot of tsunami warnings because of the quake in Chile, if you get a map of the world and locate Chile, and then move anti clock wise, the next biggest place is New Zealand! We got surges along the east coast, but where I live (nelson) didn't get hit. Yay, which is good as my house is around 8 metres away from the water, and it was high tide this morning, lol, thought I would give you an insight on my life, anyways, read on...**

Lisbon and Jane drove to Molly's house, they had taken her time table and she had no more lessons for the rest of the day. They pulled up to a small villa with SUVs in the drive. They weren't a posh family, but were well off. Lisbon got out of the car and went up to knock on the door but paused and turned around to Jane

'No funny business, ok, do what I say, and we are doing this ethically and legally, ok?'

'Yes Sir' he teased

Lisbon rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for his jokes, she turned around and knocked on the door to which a woman in her mid 40's answered

'Hello, can I help you?' she said

'I am agent Lisbon of the CBI and this is our consultant, Mr Patrick Jane, is your daughter home?' Lisbon said flashing her badge

'Yes, Molly, come here please' she called

Molly came up and rolled her eyes when she saw Lisbon and Jane

'Look, I already told those other cops everything I know' she said

'That's nice, Mrs?'

'Garret'

'Ok, Mrs Garret, where was your daughter on the night of Lillie's murder?'

'She went out for a walk at about 9.30, she said that she was meeting a friend, she didn't get back for a good hour' she said

'Ok, so she didn't watch TV home alone?'

'No, apparently Tuesday night TV is crap, I was watching it'

'Ok, may we talk to your daughter alone for a bit?'

'Of course'

Mrs Garret walked off as Lisbon's phone rang

'Lisbon, what is it Cho?'

'The phone came back, there are no workable fingerprints, but there is a lot from the victim and her friend, but the most recent ones type out the message that was sent post mortem, but they haven't come up on file'

'Ok, thanks Cho, keep working evidence'

'Will do' he said hanging up

Lisbon turned around to talk to Jane, but he and Molly had gone.

'Oh sweet Jesus' she muttered, she didn't like the fact neither of them were there, it meant bad news.

Mean while Jane was with Molly and was trying to pull the truth out of her

'Molly, an innocent girl has died and another is missing, where is Baker, and what happened to Lillie, we know you know something'

'Look, yea, so I was out, doesn't mean I went to see her'

'You were there, you were pissed with her, you took your fathers gun, and shot her, you then told Baker to not bother coming, and kidnapped her too, and set a ransom so high, you could use the money to get to a drama school, like Julliard, you gave yourself away because we had to know the truth about everything, that was a silly thing to do, you were never going to give Baker back, when you got the money, you would simply tie off loose ends' Patrick accused

'What, that's a lie' she stammered

'No, it's not, now, where is Baker?'

She glanced over towards the basement of her house

'She is in there, and one question, does your mom know about this?'

Molly shook her head

'Lisbon' he called 'I know where Baker is'

Lisbon, happy that she had found him came over

'She isn't in a, you know what, or anything?'

'No, but we are making a trip to the basement, oh and her mother knows nothing'

'You think Baker is in their basement?'

'Yea, basically Molly hated Lillie for killing Emily, and Baker knew about it, yet didn't do anything, she needed money, so she took Baker and was going to use her ransom for drama school, then was going to kill her, psycho or what?' he explained

'That girl had issues, mental issues' Lisbon said

'Should we ask for permission to go into the basement?' Jane asked

'Did, I just hear you right, you asked if we should do something, instead of barging through and doing it anyway, did you take your meds this morning?'

'Hmm come to think of it' he started

'Never mind, and yes, we should ask, we don't anymore legal matters, all it ends up being is paperwork for me to fill out, so thank you for asking'

'My pleasure, now, I suggest not saying that there is a missing school girl in your basement, I suggest saying that I dropped my phone down the grate to the basement and I need to retrieve it'

'You are making weird sense today, I am worried for you'

'Meh, I'm just thinking strategically, that's all'

'Mmhm'

'Mrs Garret' Lisbon said 'Mr Jane has dropped his phone down the grate to the basement, can he go get it?'

'Yes of course, here the basement is this way' she said leading them past a cabinet with guns in it

'Murder weapon' Jane whispered

Lisbon nodded

'Here you go' she said opening the door to the basement and turning on the light

They went in and walked around to the far end of the basement, but still couldn't see Baker.

'Are you sure she wasn't looking around anyway?' Lisbon asked

'Yes, she is in here, look behind stuff, look for any doors, like a sub basement or something' he said

They felt along the wall to see if there was anything that could lead away from the main basement. Just as they were heading back up, Jane heard a soft whimper coming from behind a small screen. he turned around and saw a petite brunette curled up in the corner with a gag over her mouth and tied up to the wall.

'Lisbon, I got her' he whispered

'Oh god, she is barely alive, feel her pulse' Lisbon exclaimed

Jane took her pulse which was tiny yet fast.

'She needs water, she has probably been down here a good week, Molly will give her scraps or something'

'Stop right there' Molly called from the bottom of the stairs, a gun in hand, she had shut the door

'Molly, put the gun down' Lisbon said getting her cell phone out and calling Grace

'No, I'm not going to jail, I have worked too hard for that to happen'

'Put the gun down, I will call back up and Grace Rigsby and Cho will get down here and be forced to take you down, I have my gun, and will shoot you if I need to'

'Oh, I wouldn't do that, I have 3 guns, Jason, Marcus, come' she called

Two thugs came out and joined her. Lisbon prayed that Grace could hear her

*

Grace sat at her desk and swung around on her chair, she was over her near miss, she had been scared at the time. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was horribly wrong. She heard her phone ringing, she answered it, but heard what was going on at the other end before she said anything.

'No, I'm not going to jail, I have worked too hard for that to happen' she heard Molly say

'Put the gun down, I will call back up and Grace Rigsby and Cho will get down here and be forced to take you down, I have my gun, and will shoot you if I need to' Lisbon had replied

'Oh, I wouldn't do that, I have 3 guns, Jason, Marcus, come' Molly said

She hung up and went over to Rigsby and Cho

'Molly has got 3 guns on them I think they found Baker, we gotta go, we are back up' Grace said

'Coming' they said getting up and driving to the address, hoping they weren't too late

**A/N haha, thought I would leave you hanging, it also extends the story, so be happy =] I went driving again today, I didn't stall as well =] I want this to have at least 4 more chapters, I like story and I don't want it to end, I am also working on some oneshots, so look out for those. READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. saved answers

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, and probably a good thing, I wouldn't write scripts or anything, I would just sit there playing game after game of solitaire**

**A/N gah so much pain!!!!! I broke one of my springs yesterday, so I had to go back and he made it even tighter and put it at a sore angle, I can't concentrate, I keep cursing into my pillow =]. School is stupid, so glad it is a short term, only 9 weeks! Yay! I think my gums are bruised, that is not good.... sorry, rambling, read and review!**

Lisbon and Jane sat backed up against the wall with 3 guns pointed straight at them, Jane was trying to talk his way out of it, and Lisbon was trying to shut him up before they got themselves in more trouble.

'You know Molly, you have killed a girl, and kidnapped another and now you are holding a cop at gun point, why is it that I am getting this feeling that you are digging yourself an even deeper hole?' he said

'Shut up, don't make me mad, you won't like me when I am mad'

'I don't like you at all, Lisbon and Jane sat backed up against the wall with 3 guns pointed straight at them, Jane was trying to talk his way out of it, and Lisbon was trying to shut him up before they got themselves in more trouble.

'You know Molly, you have killed a girl, and kidnapped another and now you are holding a cop at gun point, why is it that I am getting this feeling that you are digging yourself an even deeper hole?' he said

'Shut up, don't make me mad, you won't like me when I am mad'

'I don't like you at all, you kill people, although you do intrigue me'

'Shut it, psychic, or so they say'

'I am not psychic, don't you worry, you are already looking at least 5 years, killing a cop is another 15, and if you are lucky, you can get the insanity plea and go in a home, in fact, I would go for that option, you need help'

'Look, just shut up, are you deaf our something' she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

'Best do as she says Jane, she does have a gun and all' Lisbon advised

'Where is your mother?' Jane asked ignoring Lisbon's advice

'Does it matter?'

'Why is it that she isn't here asking what the hell you are you doing, why is it that she isn't wondering why some random men with guns are in my house?'

'Because she is high, she is on an acid trip at the moment, and has no idea what is happening, I have a druggie mother, do you know hard it is to have a druggie mother?'

'No, I never knew my mother, she was killed' he said

'Well, that's not my problem, now shut up before I make you shut up' she said gruffly

'Jeez, sorry' he said putting his hands up as a surrender

Suddenly they heard the door burst open from up above, and they breathed a sigh of relief, Grace, Rigsby and Cho had arrived

*

Grace knocked on the door, where is was quickly opened by a woman, Molly's mother

'Can I help you?'

'Do you know where your daughter and our team members are?'

'No, I will call for them' she said

'Thanks, please hurry'

'Molly, there is some one here to see you'

'Not now, I'm busy' she called back

'NOW!' she said

'Ma'am, we have reason to believe our colleagues are being held in your basement at gun point with the missing teen, Baker Harlow, we need to be let in' Grace explained

'Wait, they are in the basement, Mr Jane's phone dropped his phone down the grate, her, go on down.'

They ran down and burst open the door.

'POLICE!' they yelled as three guns turned on them, Lisbon took this opportunity to get up and point her own gun on them

'Put your hands on your head, drop your weapon and kneel on the ground' Rigsby commanded to which they did so.

Lisbon, Jane and Baker emerged from their hiding spot, Baker, barely standing up.

'Get her some water, Grace' Lisbon ordered

Grace ran up and grabbed a cup and got water when Molly's mother came back in.

'What's happening?' she asked

'Did you know that the girl, Baker Harlow who has been missing, has been in your basement'

'What, no, oh god, was it Molly, did she kill Lillie?'

'It looks so'

'Oh, god, here, take this food for the poor girl' she said thrusting a muffin and a plum into Grace's hands

'Thanks' she said running back downstairs

'Here, Baker, drink up' Grace said giving her the glass of water and the food

'Did her mother know about Baker?' Lisbon asked

'It doesn't seem like it, there is nothing down here that she would need, I think it is just her disarranged daughter' she explained

'OK, you and Rigsby take her up to the hospital, we will go back to CBI' Lisbon said

'Wait' Baker said quietly 'Is Lillie dead?'

'Yes, I am sorry' Lisbon replied

'You need to know something, Lillie was going to kill herself as well, she couldn't live with Em's guilt, she invited me and Molly along, so we could watch, Molly got to her first though, I warned her, but she wasn't interested' she explained

'That's interesting, we will talk to Molly about that, and after you go to the hospital, we will need to ask you some questions'

'Of course, about Em I'm guessing?'

'Yes'

'Ok, see you then' she said half walking out, half being carried out into the light world, that she had been deprived from.

**A/N sorry it is so short, but trust me when I say the next chapter will be EPIC! Rigspelt to the extreme! Blame my braces, they make it hard to concentrate when they hurt so much, oh well, only 14 months to go, then straight teeth. Also, I almost got hit by a car today, that's what I get for texting and changing songs while walking across roads, lol!**


	7. free time and dark truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I own a detention though for working on it in class... oops**

**A/N just like to say I had the most epic dinner ever, I had Sheppard's pie and then a yum cake for dessert, it gets a mention in the story. Thanks for all the reviews etc also, warning, this chapter is slightly dark, I have to go on a field trip to lake rotoiti tomorrow for biology, and it is wasp season grr, don't wanna go. I think I dislocated my wrist, it is sore and it is making weird noises... anyways, read and review =]**

Grace and Rigsby sat in the waiting room, facing Baker's parents, for some news on Baker's recovery, they were slightly annoyed about having to take the hospital run, they had been waiting for an hour yet still no news. Grace was reading a magazine from over a year ago and Rigsby was reading a national geographic when a nurse came out.

'Hi, are you the CBI agents?' she asked

'Yea' Grace said flashing her badge

'She is recovering, but it will be at least an hour before you can talk to her, so you can go, we will call you when you can come and talk to her'

'Ok, thanks' Grace said as she stood up to leave with Rigsby in tow

She turned to him with a cheeky smile and a glint in her eye

'We have at least an hour that Lisbon thinks we are at the hospital, and until we can do something, and the case isn't completely closed until Baker can give us all the information we need, so I was thinking we go back to yours for an hour or so' she said smiling

'On a work day? When we could have to be called back in any minute?' he said surprised

'Why not?'

'Ok, you sure?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

They got into the car and sped back to Rigsby's apartment, slammed open his door and Rigsby slammed Grace up against the wall into a harsh kiss

'That was not fair, you can't do that when I'm driving, we could have had an accident I was so distracted' he muttered into her ear

'Sorry, love, can you forgive me?' she said untucking his shirt and sliding her hand up

'Course I can, I can't stay mad at you, now can I?'

'That depends, can you?'

'Hell no' he said as he kissed her again

She spun out of this kiss and grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch where she pulled him on top of her.

'Jeez Grace, I'm not going anywhere'

'Not much time' she said

She kissed him again letting her hands run over his muscles, she felt his hands slipping up under her blouse and resting on her waist.

'God you are beautiful' he said

'Right back at you' she whispered

He rolled over a bit to get more comfortable, and as he did so the TV turned on, causing them to jump up.

'Shit' he said

'Where is the remote?' she asked

'We must be sitting on it, I must of turned it on when I moved' he said

'Way to kill a mood' she said

'Don't think I completely did that'

'I second that notion' she said kissing him again

She started kissing him shoulder and slowly leading up his neck to his lips and then back down his neck and down his chest.

'Grace, you better stop, otherwise we aren't going to get back to work on time' he warned

'Stuff them' she grinned going a kiss lower

'I'm serious' he said

'So am I' she retorted, going yet a bit more lower

'Right, I am not going to survive this' he said pulling her back up and flipping her back over to their original positions

'Kill joy' she said

'Mmhm, you can't have your cake and eat it too' he said

'That is a stupid saying, what good is cake if you can't eat it?'

'I know, and we have to go now, unfortunately'

'Aw, I was enjoying myself' she said kissing him again

'Grace Van Pelt, I swear to go you will be the death of me' he said pulling her up and dragging her out the door, much to her disappointment

*

They pulled up to the hospital some 10 minutes later, and saw the other CBI car parked as well.

'What's our cover story?' Grace said

'They said we could go, as they were wanting to do more tests which would take an hour, so we went and got food and went down by the river?'

'Good, come on, get your work face on' she teased

'With you in the room, good luck!'

They went into the waiting room where Lisbon, Cho and Jane all sat waiting.

'Where have you been?' Lisbon asked

'They said we could go, as they were wanting to do more tests which would take an hour, so we went and got food and went down by the river' Grace lied

'Ok, come on, we can go in now, Baker has been itching to talk to us'

They walked down the corridor to Baker's hospital room, where she lay in a gown, hooked up to about 3 different machines.

'Hey' she said as they walked in

'Hey, the nurse said you wanted to talk to us' Lisbon said

'Yea, you need to know what happened, I'm guessing you read my diary'

'Yea, hope you don't mind, but it did help a lot'

'Of course, what you have to understand is that Lillie was planning on killing herself, I knew she was going to and I went to talk her out of it, but I didn't know she invited Molly, she must have left early to meet Molly, as she didn't want to be talked out of it, Molly would take any chance to rid Lillie, and she took it, she got there before me and killed her the minute she admitted to killing her, she threw the gun down the gully by the cemetery that Lillie was going to use, Molly said she kidnapped me for money to help her get to Julliard and then she was going to kill me too, she felt because I knew, I should've told the police, no matter how much I said it was self defence, she wouldn't believe me, and because of that, I am here now' she explained

'You said it was self defence, tell me what happened that night that Emily died' Lisbon asked

'Okay, but I warn you, it is dark'

_Lillie walked up the front porch steps to Emily's house and walked in_

'_Emily, it's Lillie, where are you?' Lillie called_

'_Go away' Emily called back_

'_No, I need to talk to you, you haven't been yourself recently'_

'_I said go away'_

_Lillie walked up the familiar hallway to Emily's room and opened the door where Emily was holding the butchers knife._

'_Oh, god, Emily, don't do it' Lillie said_

'_You are so pretty Lillie, your blonde hair, perfect, why aren't I perfect? Maybe, we can go down together, in fact, maybe, I will do that' she said fingering the knife before standing up and coming at Lillie with the knife._

'_Emily, no' she said backing towards the wall, but she was cornered_

'_Goodbye Lillie, I will see you soon'_

_Lillie grabbed Emily's old hockey stick that was now used for getting socks out from under the bed and other various items and hit her in the head with it in the temple, hitting her so hard, it killed her._

'_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Emily, can you hear me?' Lillie said frantically searching for a pulse_

'_Shit!' she said, then noticed the knife, and the old and fresh scars on Emily's wrists_

'_I'm so sorry Emily, I can't join you, not just yet' she said picking up a sock and slipped her hand into then picked up the knife and closed her eyes as she slit Emily's wrists, crying as she did so, she put the sock back and ran out of the house, but knew she couldn't leave her for her parents to find, so she went back in and pretended to enter all over again_

'_Emily, where are you, it's Lillie' she said shaking as she walked into the bedroom for the last time_

'_Emily, oh god AHHHHHHHHHH!' she screamed_

_She ran down and called 911 and then sat in Emily's favourite chair for the police and her parents to come, before running off to see Baker._

'She didn't mean to kill her, it just happened' Baker said crying

'It's ok, this will help heaps with the case, you need rest' Lisbon assured

The team walked out, shaken by Baker's story.

'I can't imagine slitting my best friends wrists, I couldn't do it, no way in hell' Grace said

'I don't think anyone could Grace, now, case closed, so how about pizza?' Jane said

'Not just yet, we have to talk to Molly again first, get a confession, then pizza' Lisbon said

The team drove back to CBI, the mood a whole lot darker then it had been, ten minutes earlier

**A/N I am pretty sure I have insomnia or something, it is 10.30, I can't sleep and I don't want to, WTF is wrong with me, ahhh! Thought I might say that =] review peez!**


	8. final confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I do have a rather big obsession for it though**

**A/N have had a bad wrist and writers block, so this chapter was delayed. I will probably add another 2 to it, I don't want it to end though, but I am brainstorming more stories =] I went to alice in wonderland today, it is amazing! It was in digital 3d like avatar! I actually managed to spend 10 hours in town with no money and didn't get bored, anyone who google earths nelson will see how small it is! Anyways, read and review!**

Molly sat in a interrogation room smiling away at Rigsby who had yet to get anything out of her.

'Molly, you need to understand that you are in trouble at the moment, and a fair bit of it as well, we are trying to help you, but to help you, you have to help us, do you understand?' he said exasperatedly

'Well,' she said twirling her finger around a lock of her hair, flirtatiously, 'I understand I'm in trouble'

'Molly, you are going to go on trial for first degree murder, kidnapping with intention to kill, producing a weapon with intention to kill, and aiming at a police officer, for some reason, I really don't think twirling your finger around your hair is going to help'

'Really?' she said

'Really, please excuse me' he said walking out

'She is annoying, get Jane onto her' he said to Lisbon as he walked out

'Yes sir' Lisbon said sarcastically

'Jane!' she yelled

'Yea?' he said back

'Interrogation time, and remember she did it, so no letting her go' Lisbon called to him as he went in

'Yes ma'am'

Lisbon shook her head and went into the viewing room to watch the interview.

'Hello there' Jane said as he walked in

'Why, hello, aren't you the one who wouldn't stop talking in the basement?'

'Sure was, so, did you kill Lillie?'

'Does it matter?'

'Yes, it does'

'What if I don't want to say?'

'Then you will end up in jail for a while, until the evidence points to you, even though it already does, then you go on trial, and after months of waiting, they declare you insane, and you end up in a mental hospital, I really think it is in your best interests and confess now, save you jail time and all that waiting'

'Hmmm, still not convincing enough'

'You like to be the smartest person in the room, don't you?'

'You could say that'

'What if I am smarter than you?

'Then I'm not the smartest person in the room'

'How does that make you feel?'

'Does it matter?'

'No, but I know how you feel, you want the upper hand back, don't you?'

'Maybe'

'Well, you aren't getting it'

From behind the 2 way glass, Lisbon sighed, Molly wasn't budging, and she was sick of it. She walked out and went to her desk.

'All right boss?' Grace asked

'Yes, it's that girl, she won't admit to it, she is trying to wrap us around her finger'

'Is Jane talking to her?'

'Yea'

'We will have a confession in no time'

'I hope so'

Back in the interrogation room, Jane was beginning to unravel Molly.

'So, she kills your potential best friend, so you kill her, unaware she was going to kill herself anyway, unfortunately, you need to portray her as the villain you claimed her to be, which gave you away, now all you have to do is confess, and it will all be over, we have all had a long day and want to go home, or try and get through the mountain of paperwork that seems no matter how much you do, it never seems to get any smaller, so do you have anything to say?'

'Nope, other than this chair is making my butt hurt'

'Very well then have fun with your sore bum, as you aren't going anywhere I'm afraid' he said leaning back in his own chair

'This isn't fair, I will not stand for this!' she protested

'Then don't, and you are sitting might I add'

'What is your problem?'

'At the moment, you'

'You are despicable'

'I didn't kill a girl and kidnap another, that would be you

'Oh god, I can't take it, if I confess, will you leave me alone?'

'Of course'

'Then fine, I did it, I killed Lillie cause she killed Emily, we were gonna be best mates, but that was taken away from us, I kidnapped Baker because she knew and should've turned her in, I was gonna kill her as well, she is stupid not doing anything!' she yelled

'Ah, so you decided to take justice into your own hands, how did you know Lillie killed Emily?'

'Baker left her stupid diary in English one day, of course I read it, and it only confirmed my theory'

'Why don't you tell us exactly what happened that night you killed Lillie?'

'Fine, anything for you to leave me alone'

_September 9__th__ 2009_

_Molly walked up the back path of the cemetery towards Emily's grave, where she saw Lillie hunched over. She gripped her gun tighter, keeping in mind what she had done._

'_Lillie' she called_

_Lillie looked up and froze, like a deer in the head lights of a truck._

'_You are early' she muttered_

'_No, everyone else is late' she jeered_

'_Why do you have a gun?'_

'_Why do you think, to kill you of course, you killed Emily, so you die'_

'_Please, no'_

'_Why?'_

'_I want to kill me'_

'_Well, that is one privilege you are being denied' she said pulling the gun up to eye level_

_Lillie grabbed her own gun and stuck it against her temple_

'_Oh no you don't' Molly said, shooting the gun once at Lillie's head_

_Lillie dropped dead instantly and Molly went over and took Lillie's gun and cell phone and text Baker to tell her not to come then threw the gun down the deep gully behind the cemetery and ran off into the night before the cops came, a smile on her face, thinking she had bought Emily justice._

'I will leave you alone now, but I will send in Cho to arrest you' he said getting up and walking out

'Stuff you' she said as he closed the door

Jane waltzed into Lisbon's office with a smile on his face

'What?' she asked

'My annoyingness has come in useful'

'I told you nobody can stand being in a room with you for 5 minutes' she said

'When?'

'I don't know, I hint at it, now, is someone arresting her?'

'Cho'

'Good, dismissed, oh, and get the team in here in about 5 minutes would you?'

'Yes, may I ask what for?'

'No, you will find out'

'Very well then'

He walked out as Lisbon shook her head and walked up to Grace's desk

'Yes?' she said

'Isn't winter amazing?' he said

'What do you want?'

'Can't I ask a fellow colleague if winter is amazing or not?'

'Well sure, but I have a never ending pile of paper work here that I would like to get through before Christmas, so please, tell me what you need to tell me'

'Meeting in Lisbon's office in 5'

'That's all? Where does winter come into this?' she asked

He just tapped his nose and walked off to inform Rigsby, she just looked at him quizzically, shook her head and went back to work on her paperwork.

**A/N hehe, I will leave you wondering, but I have a rather good plan in mind for what Lisbon will say... moohaha, I have power!**


	9. compulsory announcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist... god I hate writing that**

**A/N gah, so over school! It is coming up to hockey season again, so I have to practise lots! There was a massive fight at school today, like 10 metres away from me! Some teacher tried to break it up and got kicked at. It was rather scary when it started moving towards me and my mates! This chapter is short, but the next one will be epic! Read and review =]**

5 minutes later they assembled in Lisbon's office, wondering what was happening, and Grace, wondering why Jane had asked her about winter. Jane stood on the end, swinging from his toe to the balls of his feet.

'Ok, I got an email from Minnelli this morning, but I have only just checked it now, there is going to be a ball to celebrate the end of the year, even though it is February, we didn't get a chance to do it at the end of the year as there was a case, the theme is winter masquerade, and this last part is written in capital letters and in bold, all to attend, so that is all of you' she said

Grace saw Jane grinning out the corner of her eye, she suddenly understood the whole winter questions.

'Any questions?' she asked

'When is it?' Jane asked

'A week today, so next Friday at 7.30, cancel any plans and don't make new ones, all to attend' she reminded

'Yea boss' they said

'Dismissed' she said, going back to her work

'What will you wear Grace?' Jane asked on the way out

'I don't know, why do you care?'

'Just wondering'

'No, you don't wonder, there is always a reason, now, tell me' she said turning round to face him

'Rigsby is expecting something amazing'

She jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it

'And you know this how?'

'I could see it'

'So, are you a mind reader now or something?'

'No, I could tell with his body language'

'Mmhm'

'You don't believe me?'

'No, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get some tea, and finish some paper work' she said walking off

He put his hand up in defence and went to lie on his couch, Grace rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

'Hey Grace' Rigsby said as Grace walked into the kitchen

'Hey Rigsby' she said, with Jane's words still fresh in her mind

'Um, can I pick you up before the ball?' he asked

'Sure, 7.00?' she asked

'Sounds good' he said

She walked over close to get the tea and whispered in his ear

'Jane says you are expecting some amazing outfit on me, is that true?' she said

He tensed, then relaxed again

'Honestly Grace, you could come in your pyjamas and I wouldn't care' he said back

She smiled

'Thanks love' she said kissing him on the cheek and walking out, trying to feel happy about what he had said, but there was a little bit in her head, wanting to make an impression on him, no matter what. She put her tea down on her desk and went over to Jane and stood by the couch, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but when he didn't, she kicked the couch.

'Mmhm?' he said

'I need to talk to you' she said

'Yes?' he said sitting up

'What do I wear?'

He smiled that smile that got her worried

'Meet me after work, the mall is always open late'

'Ok' she said, then realised she had just accepted into a shopping trip with Jane, that was going to be interesting.

She groaned and sat down to tend to the seemingly never ending paper work and started to think of excuses to get out of shopping, before realising, she probably should go.

**A/N next chapter half written already, hopefully up tonight too, no promises though ;) the good wife is on tonight, yay, it's extremely amazing!**


	10. shopping with jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things in life, the mentalist is one of the many**

**A/N why are teenage girls so annoying? My entire friend group has split in 2, leaving me and 3 of my other mates in the middle. The really stupid thing is that they are fighting over a stupid guy who has an ego the size of Jupiter. Me and the sane mates just sat in a group singing really loudly to glee ;) hehe. Well hopefully it will all blow over soon, I think real TV drama will do, it's actually proper and not stupid! Anyways, read and review...**

Jane lay on is couch, wondering if all the clocks in the world had stopped, he was looking forward to the shopping trip with Grace. Grace sat at her desk, thinking that every 5 seconds took about 1 to pass, it wasn't that she didn't _like _shopping, it was just that she was with Jane, and that would always be interesting. Soon after Lisbon came in, and saw that there was nothing to do, and let them all go.

'Ok, there is no point in you just sitting here, go home, and don't forget Friday' she said

'Yes boss' Grace groaned, now she had to go with Jane

She quickly emailed Rigsby saying she couldn't meet up with him as she had errands to run, which was half true.

'Ready to go?' Jane asked

'Ready for the torture that is about to come' she muttered under her breath, but like usual, Jane's impeccable hearing picked it up

'And why is this torture? I thought girls liked shopping' he asked innocently

'I do, I have this feeling that you are going to embarrass me'

'And why would I do that?' he shot at her

'Why wouldn't you do that?' she shot back

'Tell you what, I will be on my best behaviour, we can get coffee and a chocolate croissant, just like you would usually' he offered

'Ok, but you promise? And how do you know I like chocolate croissants?'

He just tapped his nose and walked off to his car, to which Grace freaked

'Um, Jane, I actually want to go to the ball' she started

'You are just like Lisbon, it's safe, promise' he said

'It's not the car, I love the car, it's you I'm worried about'

'Once again, like Lisbon, come on, I will drive no more than the speed limit, wont weave between traffic, and the seat belts are very good'

'Fine, but if I die in this car, I am going to haunt you'

'Of course'

Grace climbed into the car and held on for dear life, and somehow survived the trip to the mall, much to her surprise, Jane kept his word and got her croissants and coffee, and although she tried to make it last as long as she could, it was soon over, and Patrick had dragged her off to the nearest clothing store.

'So, what is it exactly that we are looking for?' she asked

'Well, we need to stick with the mask theme, I was thinking fox, so we go for red, in size 8, am I right?'

'Yes, and I already have a red dress' she said

'Not ball dress'

'So?'

'So, you need another one'

'I can't afford another one, besides, what's the point in getting something you already have?'

'So you have two of them, what if one is in the wash?'

'I don't usually wear formal dresses two days in a row, as I don't attend formal things 2 days in a row' she pointed out

'Yes, but your other red dress isn't really ball style'

'Ok then, come on, can we just find it and get out of here?' she asked

'Yes, of course' he said leading her off towards the dresses

Grace sighed, she just wanted to find the dress and get out of there as soon as possible, Jane wasn't easy to work with. She stood there watching Jane standing in front of the clothes, just staring

'Are you trying to get a psychic fix on them?' she teased

'No, that is silly, I am thinking like Rigsby'

'And how do you do that?'

'I am male, it isn't that hard'

'Ok' she said awkwardly

He stood there for a while more then picked out a long red slinky dress.

'Go try this on'

'Ok' she said taking the dress and going into the changing room

The dress was red like they had decided and was cut low at the back and was a halter neck, it went down to her ankles and flowed out. It clung to her, and she knew Rigsby would love it, but she wasn't so sure.

'You ready?' he asked

'Yes, no, I'm not coming out' she said

'Come on, please?'

'No'

'I just need to see how it looks'

'Fine, but no staring' she said as she opened the door

He smiled and nodded his head

'Yea, that's the one'

'You sure?'

'Of course'

'Good, because I'm not trying on millions of dresses, I hate that' she said as she closed the door and took off the dress and looked at the price tag and gasped, it was $250, way more than she could afford. She carefully put it back on its hanger and tried to explain to Jane that it cost way too much. She took a deep breath and walked out.

'Grace, I know how much it costs, trust me, it's ok' Jane said

'Jane, even I wouldn't spend this much' she started

'Do you remember when we went to Vegas and I won all that money?'

'Yea, why?'

'I got those necklace and earring combo for you and Lisbon, but you decided you didn't want them , that was fine, I didn't care, I gave it to a worthy cause, well this time you don't get a choice, you are getting that dress and that is final, you hear me?'

'Yes sir' she said

'Good, now, please understand that Rigsby will have trouble keeping his hands off you, so be aware' he said as he paid for it and walked back out to the car.

'Jane?' she asked as he drove her back to CBI to get her car

'Yes?'

'What are you going as?'

'That is a secret'

'So you know?'

'Yes, of course, I also know what Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby are going as'

'Ohh, what?' she asked excitedly

He tapped his nose

'That's a secret too'

'I hate it when you do that nose tap, it makes me want to scream' she said

'Aw, well that's not good'

'No, it's not' she said turning around and grabbing the bag with the dress in it

'See you Monday' he said

'You too' she replied as she walked over to her car, deciding that the shopping trip wasn't as bad as she thought it could have been.

**A/N ok, if you want a mention, (and I won't delete the email this time) try to come up with an idea that Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Jane can go as, I can't think of anything =S **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**REVIEW**

**THE GREEN BUTTON IS VERY EASY TO PRESS =]**


	11. balls and after partys

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, it's on my bucket list though =] as is being able to spell**

**A/N last chapter =[ aw, I didn't want it to finish, but I have not one but two storys planned, and I am going to try get another chapter of red ivy high and the first chapter of the nameless story up today, and I'm seeing remember me today! Vair vair happy =] caution, fluff at the end. read and review...**

Grace lay sprawled out on her bed, she had an hour before Wayne came, and was just in a singlet and shorts. She decided that she should probably get up, in order for Rigsby to pick her up on time. she got up, took a quick shower and blow dried her hair. She looked at the dress on the back of her wardrobe door and pulled it over her head, she smoothed down and looked at herself in the mirror. Jane was right, it did suit her. She did her hair and makeup and grabbed the mask Jane had gotten for her. She applied a final layer of lip gloss as her door bell rang. She looked at the clock, 7.00, he was right on time. she walked down and opened the door to a bear! She cracked up laughing, as she had always imagined him as her teddy bear.

'Hello foxy loxy' he teased

'Hello teddy' she teased back, hugging him.

'Shall we go? The ball awaits' he said offering his arm out

'Oh, of course' she smiled, taking it

He lead her out to a corvette he had rented, and her jaw dropped

'Oh my god, you got a corvette!' she squealed

'Only the best for the best' he said

'You sound corny'

'That's the point' he said opening the door for her

They drove to the CBI building and went around the back, and into the hall at the back where the ball was being held. They went to the door to the hall, gave their names to the doorman, and walked into the ball, where it was full of lights and people in masks, Grace gasped.

'It's so pretty!' she said

'They did really well!' he commented

'Is that Cho and Lisbon?' she asked pointing to a short woman dressed as a snow owl, and a man dressed as an arctic wolf.

'It looks like it, come on' he said pulling her along

'Rigsby, Grace, over here' Lisbon called

'Hey boss, nice costume' Grace commented

'You too Van Pelt'

'Anyone seen Jane?' Grace asked

'No, knowing him he will be late to make a grand entrance' Lisbon answered

'Of course' she smiled

'Gracie, come dance' Rigsby pleaded

'Ok, tell me when Jane gets here, I want to see his costume!' Grace said excitedly

The opening bars to find me somebody to love came on

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
_

'I found my somebody to love' Grace whispered

'Took the words right out of my mouth' he whispered back

_  
I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

The song finished, and Rigsby quickly kissed Grace while they thought nobody was looking, when they were interrupted, by Santa Claus

'I thought Lisbon said no PDA's' he said

'Jane?' Grace asked

'Guilty as charged' he said

He wore a red suit, and had a Santa mask on, complete with a beard.

'Wow, that's really all I can say, wow' she said laughing

'Why thank you' he said, before dropping his voice a 'And might I add that Rigsby is having trouble not ripping that dress off you right here, right now, I doubt he will last the night'

She blushed

'I will take that as a compliment'

'That is good, now, I need to find Lisbon' he said walking off

'Grace, when can we go?' Rigsby asked

'We just got here'

'Yea, but when can we go?'

'When Minnelli has done his speech, and please don't do what Jane says you want to do'

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean, you overheard, I could see your reaction'

'Ok, when does Minnelli do his speech usually?

'I don't know, just enjoy the night for now'

'I want to enjoy the after party' he mumbled

'You are terrible' she grinned

'I try to be good' he grinned back

'Now that's a good boy, now, come dance' she said pulling back in for another dance

An hour later, Rigsby was itching to go, and luckily for him, Minnelli came out

'You know what they didn't say, how long we have to stay, we just had to come' he said

'Yea, but it's polite to stay for an hour'

'Says who?

'I don't know, now, be quiet, the sooner he starts, the sooner we can leave'

He mimed zipping and locking his lips and throwing away the key, to which Grace smiled

Minnelli started talking about a successful year at the CBI, and congratulating the different units, when he finished, he said that there was food out back

'Wayne, you do know that there is food out there, don't you?' she said

'I don't care, come on' he said

'Jeez, Rigsby, you never turn down food'

'I do if you are in question'

'Aw, I'm touched' she smiled

They got in the car, and practically sped back to Grace's apartment, he pulled into the spare parking spaces and opened the door and got her out of the car.

'Got your keys? He asked as they waited in the elevator

'Yup'

'Good' he said

She shoved the key into the lock and opened the door, threw her keys on the floor, as he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard.

'Dammit, that was all I have been wanting to do the whole time we were there' he said

'Really? That was all you wanted to do?'

'Hell no, that was just the start of it' he said dragging her off to her bedroom

'Easy tiger' she said

'Go to your room, you have been a bad girl' he said pushing her on the bed

'What did I do?' she asked

'Teased me the whole time we were there with that dress'

'Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer it off?'

'Hell yes' he muttered

She slipped out f the dress, leaving her black bra and panties.

'Now, you have been bad too, big bad bear' she teased, as she loosened his tie

'Way ahead of you' he said, stripping down to his boxers in a matter of seconds

'You are as horny as a school boy' she teased

'Thanks' he said, kissing from neck to the spot behind her ear

'God, I love you' she muttered

'You too' he whispered, right in her ear, before flipping her over and kissing her like his life depended on it

*

'Hello Lisbon, have you been good this year?' Jane asked as he went over to her

'Oh my god Jane, you are Santa!' she said laughing

'Why is everyone laughing? I thought it was a very original costume'

'It is, and clever too, might I add'

'Why thank you'

'Jane, about the case, I still have a question'

'Go on'

'One thing I don't understand, Lillie was the butcher, as she killed Emily accidentally, Baker was Baker because of her name, and she tried to make things better like a Baker would with a cake but why was Emily the candlestick maker, and don't say because it was the only one left' she asked

'Ah, I wondered the same thing, she wanted to make herself into something pretty, for the popular girls, but when a candle burns for too long, it turns into wax, I imagine that she was feeling like wax when she wanted to kill herself, as wax isn't pretty'

'That makes weird sense' she said confused

'But, the case is closed, and last I heard Molly is going to a mental hospital, and we are at the ball, so, care to dance?'

'I don't generally dance' she said, instantly regretting her choice of words.

'Ah, generally, so, you make exceptions, besides, we have already had this argument at the high school, you pretend I was that guy you liked from afar, but never talked to'

'Ok, fine, come on Santa' she said following him onto the dance floor

*

Grace lay content in Wayne's arms, he had fallen asleep, she envied him, she couldn't, not matter how hard she tried. She wanted to get up and get a drink of water, but she didn't want to leave him, or wake him. She turned on her side slightly, and he pulled her in closer.

'What's up?' he asked

'Sorry babe, did I wake you?' she asked

'I don't mind, can't you sleep?'

'No, which is surprising, as I am knackered'

'Shall I sing you a lullaby?' he asked

She laughed 'If you wish'

'Well, I might not, as it will just make you laugh, and that will make you even more awake'

'Good point'

'Did you enjoy shopping with Jane?' he asked

'How do you know that?'

'He said, so, did you?'

'It was better than I expected it to be, he didn't embarrass me, and he did pick a good dress, and you agree with me on that, don't you?'

'Of course'

'But I wished you were there the whole time'

'Why?'

'Because I love you'

'I love you too'

'Tell me why'

'Why wouldn't I? You are funny, smart, wicked, sexy, basically we are to puzzle pieces that are a perfect fit, you are unbelievably stunning and beautiful, you always know the right thing to say, and you love me back, that's just the start of why I love you' he said to her, right in her ear

'I love you because although you are tough and all muscles on the outside, you are caring and compassionate on the inside, you could never hurt someone, unless they were going to hurt you, or someone you love'

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to face him

'I love you because you are always yourself and aren't afraid to say what you think' he said

'I just love you, no doubt about it' she replied kissing him

'Are you tired now?'

'Yea'

'Mission accomplished'

She settled into the crook of his neck

'Night Wayne'

'Night Grace'

Grace fell asleep with ease, thinking of what Wayne had just said, falling in love with him had been this best mistake she had ever made.

**A/N all done =[ I liked this story, I thought of it whilst going for a late night walk with my diary, which has an amazing picture of the mentalist on it! Keep checking emails for updates, esp those who have me as a favourite author so you know when my new story is out =] review for the last time on this story =]**


End file.
